Di mi nombre
by Yuuko Uchiha
Summary: SasukeNaruto. Naruto esta obsesionado con traer a Sasuke de vuelta, pero el tiene otros planes


El eco de tus pisadas resuenan por todo el pasillo, sonrió, era lógico de imaginar proviniendo de ti, en vez de tratar de pasar desapercibido pareciera que haces todo el ruido posible para que me percate de tu presencia... idiota, si no fuera por que quiero que vengas a mi ya me hubiera marchado.

Puedo imaginarme a Kabuto decidiendo si meterse en tu camino o no, pero le he dicho expresamente que no interviniera, ese idiota... lo único que hace es meterse en mis asuntos, de vez en cuando deja escapar amenazas inútiles, ambos sabemos que lo mataría en 3 segundos si me lo propusiese, pero no vale la pena, Kabuto es el juguete de Orochimaru y de momento también sirve para mis propósitos... aunque tengo que dejarle algo muy claro: ¡no voy a permitir que se meta con las cosas de son de mi propiedad!

Este plan lo he calculado durante bastante tiempo, un plan que ahora llevaré a la practica para traerte a mi, por que no puedo soportar mas estar sin ti, para protegerte,... no solo de Orochimaru, también de mi hermano, no puedo olvidar el día cuando aquel Sanin dijo que era tu tras quien iba. Les demostrare a todos que me perteneces a mi y a nadie mas!

Por fin estas cerca, me encargué de seguirte en tu última misión la cual para mi fortuna al parecer era muy simple o te separaste del grupo, te dejé pistas de mi locación; te conozco muy bien, no esperarías al grupo ni pedirías apoyo... no, no tu Naruto, me seguirías inmediatamente y la prueba en si es que estas aquí.

Salgo de las sombras ocultando mi semblante, no quiero que mis ansias me traicionen, el plan debe seguirse a la perfección, paras en seco al verme; tu rostro muestra esa sonrisa estupida que me encanta y decidido exclamas.

"Tu, vienes conmigo"

Jeje, lo mismo digo...

Una sonrisa aparece en mis labios que estoy seguro puedes apreciar, en cuestión de segundos mi cuerpo se mueve hacia ti por si solo y me reprendo mentalmente, consigo al menos que en vez de besar tus labios ir hacia tu cuello, te puedo sentir temblar bajo mi poder y me enloquece, pero debo disimular y te muerdo.

"¿Que estas haciendo?"

Me gritas molesto mientras me empujabas para que te suelte, tu cuerpo se ha puesto tenso. Mi sonrisa se enchansa ante tu respuesta, lo cual se muy bien que te exaspera, eso es lo que quiero, que te exasperes, que te desesperes, que no puedas hacer otra cosa que no sea pensar en mi.

Emprendo el camino nuevamente tras el pasillo seguido por ti, escucho tus pasos siguiéndome, me siento algo estupido por que esto me hace feliz, pasamos a través de corredores, bifurcaciones estamos por llegar... en cuanto pasar por el marco cierro con fuerza la puerta.

Puedo ver tu sorpresa y como ágilmente regresas para intentar abrirla, pero la he cerrado con mi chaka, no te escaparás.

"Es inútil"

Mi voz suena mas fría de lo que pretendía, es la primera vez que te digo algo y no me quiero echar de cabeza, trato de escudriñar tu rostro, pareces sorprendido.

Me examinas de pies a cabeza a la luz de las velas, yo hago lo mismo contigo, como siempre soy mas alto que tu, pero tu cabello, tus ojos, tu piel morena... esas marcas que tienes en el rosto como bigotes, esos labios carnosos que parecieran me gritan para que los bese... me estoy impacientando en mi propio juego.

Te veo como hipnotizado y me encanta, en mi mente puedo escucharte tragar saliva mientras recorres mi torso, te dirijo unas palabras que pareces no escuchar, solamente te me quedas viendo...

Con una mano frotas tu brazo, y luego llevas tu mano al cuello, donde te mordí minutos atrás, estas... ¿nervioso? Ya no puedo soportarlo mas, necesito sentir tu piel desnuda junto a la mía, necesito saborearte, necesito oírte suspirar, necesito saber que en la única persona que piensas es en mi... te necesito a ti.

"Di mi nombre"

Me ves extrañado, se que no entiendes esta necesidad de escucharte decir mi nombre... y me acerco a ti, la presión que siento es casi insoportable, sigues sin moverte, solo te quedas mirando fijamente a mi boca, así que lentamente comienzo a desabrochar tu sudadera.

Mi lengua recorre tu cuello disfrutando tu sabor, inundas mis sentidos... divertido te escucho ronronear con voz grave mientras que mis manos se deslizaban bajo tu playera ayudándome a quitártela, dejándote desnudo del torso.

"Idiota"

Me dices con rabia, pero se que lo has disfrutado, quiero imaginar que también lo has deseado tanto como yo, pero debe ser así, por tu bien, si se dan cuenta de que lo hago por que te necesito solo te usarían... Cierras el puño y torpemente intentas golpearme, se que no tienes realmente intenciones de hacerlo, pero aprovecho el movimiento tomando tu mano, aplicando una llave y azotando tu cabeza contra la pared.

La temperatura de tu cuerpo sube rápidamente mientras mi aliento recorre toda tu espalda. La recorro en un camino de besos y mordidas no me decido que es lo que prefiero, pero me he dado a la tarea de comenzar a grabarme en tu piel.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tragó saliva con dificultad, siempre me habían dicho que era muy inocente, pero esto raya en lo obvio; mi mente procesa lo que esta pasando en esta habitación, mis sentidos sensibilizados al máximo, mi parcial desnudes. Tu mano acariciando mi pecho dirigiéndose a desabrochar mi pantalón.

"Di mi nombre"

Me susurras al oído al mismo tiempo que se haces del lóbulo de mi oreja y lo mordisqueas, pegas mas tu cuerpo al mío... y puedo sentir tu excitación, sigues besando mi cuello aprendiendo cada vez mi reacción a tus estímulos. Mi corazón late violentamente, y siento mi cuerpo caliente contra la fría pared.

"Di mi nombre"

Dices de nuevo a manera de orden mientras me das bruscamente la vuelta para quedar frente a frente, te las has arreglado para que en un solo movimiento quitarme toda la ropa que me quedaba.

Tus labios se unen violentamente a los míos, ahora puedo observar tu rostro el cual luce impasible, ¡maldito seas! ¿Por que juegas así conmigo? Has abierto una puerta que no conocía, y que no quiero cerrar, una de tus manos recorre mi pecho viajando hacia mi espalda, con fuerza me acercas mas hacia ti. Mis labios no pudieron reprimir un suspiro el cual aprovechas para colarte por mi boca, tu lengua recorre cada centímetro de ella proclamándola como propia.

La razón me abandona mientras todos mis sentidos se llenan de ti. Sin pensarlo me dejo llevar por aquel beso, por instinto mi lengua comienza a moverse a tu ritmo, dirigiéndose hacia tu boca, pero en ese momento te retiras lamiendo tus propios labios, ese acto me hace desear mas de ti y dejo salir una pequeña queja.

Tu sonrisa de superioridad se hace evidente, lo cual me trae de vuelta a la realidad, mi cuerpo comienza a temblar violentamente, en estado de shock. Me deslizo recargándome en la pared ya que mis piernas no me sostienen mas.

"¿Aun no lo entiendes?"

Dices sin cambiar de expresión mientras te despojas lentamente de su propias prendas, como si gozaras viéndome así, te observo embelesado mientras me encuentro de cuclillas contra la pared... tu piel blanca hace un contraste perfecto con tu cabello negro.

"Eres muy lento"

Dices mientras con una mano sujetas firmemente mi cabello.

"¿Qu...?"

Pero no alcanzo a terminar la pregunta, aprovechas el intento de queja para introducirme tu erección. Mi primer reflejo fue hacerme hacia atrás tratando de escapar, pero además de la mano que me sujeta estoy contra la pared... lo pensaste muy bien.

Casi me atraganto, pero al relajarme pudo apreciar mejor el sabor que invade mi boca... reconozco avergonzado que me agrada. Tu movimiento de caderas cada vez era mas brusco, mi cuerpo se arquea tratando en vano escapar, sin saber cuando, me doy cuenta que he comenzado a succionar tu miembro cada vez que lo introduces nuevamente en mi boca. Un liquido calido comenzó a salir de la punta de este cuando lo retiras.

"No estuvo tan mal, perra"

Me levanto como resorte abalanzándome sobre ti, lo cual no sirve de nada, me das un golpe en la boca de estomago el cual me hace levantarme unos centímetros del suelo, lanzándome contra la pared contraria de la habitación. Paso mi antebrazo por mi boca y me doy cuenta que tengo una herida en el labio inferior.

"Di mi nombre"

De nueva cuenta me pongo de pie, pero caigo de rodillas al recibir un fuerte codazo en el hombro, por el cansancio coloco también las palmas de las manos.

"¿A cuatro patas?"

Dices con una sonrisa retorcida...

"Esta bien, te complaceré..."

Mientras mi rostro esta rojo vivo el tuyo apenas deja ver un leve rubor, me levantas con brusquedad y me avientas hacia la cama, pretendo incorporarme para darte la cara pero me detienes tomándome del cuello con una mano.

"Pensé que querías en cuatro patas, perra"

Siento como te dejas caer a mi lado y te acomodas sobre mi, separas mi trasero con tus manos, y colocas tu erección en mi entrada lo cual hace que todo mi cuerpo se tense, pero no haces nada mas, la anticipación me esta matando, pretendo girar mi cabeza, para ver tu rostro, sin embargo, antes de que lo logre grito de dolor ya que en una sola embestida te has introducido en mi.

Lagrimas amenazan con brotar de mis ojos, ya que el dolor es insoportable, no quiero llorar... para evitarlo muerdo mi labio lo cual hace que sangre vuelva a brotar de el.

Encajas tus uñas en mi trasero tan fuertemente que creo que me dejaras las marcas de por vida. Mis brazos no me sostienen mas. Con cada embestida dejo escapar un sonoro grito de dolor que rápidamente se convierte en algo que no logro distinguir.

Jadeos, gemidos... me avergüenza mi reacción pero no puedo evitar querer mas. ¿quien podría culparme por querer sentirte a mi lado? Todo este tiempo mi cuerpo ha demandado tu presencia y por fin lo he conseguido aunque me trates de esta forma.

Como adivinando mis pensamientos, mi necesidad de ti bajas el ritmo de tus embestidas, lo cual me obliga a moverme para no perder el contacto, aunque no veo tu rostro puedo adivinar la sonrisa de superioridad que lo recorre.

Me sujetas de las muñecas y con tu peso haces que quede arriba de ti, no opongo resistencia alguna, necesito ver tu rostro ¿no lo entiendes? intento hacerlo nuevamente pero antes de lograrlo me das una estocada especialmente profunda que me arranca un sonido gutural que me sorprende a mi mismo.

Puedo sentir como pegas tu pecho a mi espalda, dios... como anhelaba esa sensación, el calor que irradiamos me hace pensar que me consumiré por el fuego que recorre mis venas, mi cabeza cae hacia tu hombro y aprovechas para besar mi cuello, succionarlo, morderlo; trato de acercarme a tus labios pero no lo consigo, olas de placer y dolor recorren mi cuerpo, has encontrado en punto que nubla toda mi razón, mis brazos caen muertos a mis costados, siento recorrer mi rostro un pequeño hilo de saliva que no puedo contener y me escucho gemir como loco mientras tus estocadas recobran su brutal fuerza, cierro mis ojos fuertemente anticipando el clímax...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Estoy a punto de explotar, nunca pensé que podría escuchar tales gemidos provenientes de tu boca, estoy por perder esta fachada de serenidad que tanto me ha costado pensando que soy yo el causante de tu placer, tu espalda se arquea provocando una contracción en tu ya apretado orificio lo cual hace que este a punto de llegar al clímax, pero todavía no es tiempo, necesito mas, necesito escucharte decir mi nombre.

Así que me detengo y salgo de tu interior, te aviento a la cama para poder incorporarme, la mirada de rencor que me diriges me dice que estoy a punto de lograr lo que anhelo, me es difícil respirar en estos momentos por la necesidad de estar dentro de ti, pero tengo que disimular... así que me encojo de hombros viéndote cínicamente

Me marea el deseo de estar otra vez a tu lado y reclamar tu cuerpo como mío, recorrer cada centímetro de tu piel, me hace falta tu aliento, tu presencia inundando todos y cada uno de mis sentidos, me abalanzo sobre ti, te beso lentamente lo cual hace que nuestra urgencia crezca, intentas nuevamente de introducir tu lengua en mi boca, pero la tomo entre mis dientes, causándote ese dolor/placer que estoy seguro estarás llegando a conocer.

Dejo caer todo mi peso sobre ti mientras te beso, el contacto con tu piel de momento es suficiente; sigues besándome lentamente, intento desesperarte de la misma forma que tu lo haces conmigo, me rodeas con tus brazos e intentas acercarte lo mas posible.

Mi lengua se hace camino dentro de tu boca, entrando y saliendo, como si te estuviera penetrando con ella, ronroneas... puedo sentir nuestras erecciones rozarse. Me vuelves loco, cada poro de mi piel grita tu nombre.

Separas tus piernas y quedo entre ellas, mientras te beso puedo sentir una de tus manos recorrer mi piel deteniéndose en un pezón apretándolo sin tregua, tus labios siguen el mismo camino, dejo de besarte para permitir que continúes... es cuando atrapas con tus labios el mismo pezón con el que jugabas hace unos momentos que por fin siento alivio, lo succionas suavemente, lo que me hace desearte mas, me dejas ver una tímida sonrisa llena de perversidad y entonces me muerdes.

Me levanto rápidamente, y me ves extrañado, como si hubieras hecho algo malo, obviamente no es por que me doliera, sino que este es mi juego y estuve a punto de soltar un gemido que apenas pude transformar a tiempo.

Murmuras algo que no logro entender. Naruto, si supieras que eres como una droga para mi a la cual no renunciare aunque pase el tiempo...

Me acerco nuevamente a ti y noto que estas nervioso por mi reacción anterior, así que te beso nuevamente dirigiendo mis atenciones a tu entrepierna, comienzas a jadear de nuevo, ambos no podemos esperar mas... me toma todo el autocontrol que poseo pero me detengo de nuevo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Sa..."

Murmullo clavando mi mirada al piso.

"Sasuke... por favor"

Ruego lastimeramente. ¡Me odio!

"Vaya... hasta que la perra ha reconocido el nombre de su dueño"

Me sonrojo violentamente mientras alzo mi mirada suplicante y veo tu sonrisa triunfante.

Te acercas a mi y me tomas de los pies, jalándome hacia ti. Colocas tus manos a la altura de mi pecho y un pie en la cama, con un aire felino que me hace enloquecer.

"Sasuke"

Dejo escapar un gemido ahogado, mientras ahora te dedicas a lamer mi cuello, has aprendido bien que el sentir tus labios en esa zona me pone a mil, tu mano sigue su camino abajo y sujetas firmemente una de mis piernas alzándola mientras te acomodas. Mientras acomodas la punta de tu miembro en mi entrada.

Lo mas vergonzoso de mis reacciones es que estoy consiente de ellas. Te veo expectante, te necesito nuevamente dentro de mi. Pero no te mueves, como si exigieras algo que no puedo distinguir.

"Sasuke"

Imploro, pero incluso antes de que termine de articular tu nombre me vuelves a embestir, jadeo profundamente, cada embestida va acompañada de mis jadeos provocados cada vez que tomo aire, como si en cada bocanada me debatiera entre la vida y la muerte.

Mis gemidos son cada vez mas fuertes, trato de reprimirlos pero no lo logro, suspiro de nuevo tu nombre y atrapas mi boca, pero este beso es diferente a los demás, encendido, desesperado, exigente, como si quisieras robarme el alma que con gusto te daría.

No puedo mas y gimiendo me libero de tu beso.

"Demasiado..."

"¿Quieres que pare?"

Contestas divertido mientras disminuyes el ritmo, se que no tienes intenciones de hacerlo pero lo haces para humillarme.

"¡No!"

Respondo inmediatamente

"Demasiado... es demasiado... placer."

Termino de articular con trabajo

"Voy a reventar SASUKE"

Me cuesta mantener los ojos abiertos, mi espalda se arquea por las corrientes eléctricas que la recorren mientras te puedo sentir levantar mi otra pierna dejando caer todo tu peso sobre mi.

Nuevamente has encontrado mi punto mas sensible, en esta posición puedes llegar mas profundo dentro de mi, entre gemidos se que lo grabas en tu memoria, ya que tras cada embestida eres mas preciso.

El placer me inunda mientras una contracción me hace apretar mi trasero, con dificultad puedo apreciar que aprietas tus labios según trato de mantenerlo así para sentir mas tu roce.

Mi cabeza comienza a balancearse de un lado a otro frenéticamente, mientras mis jadeos suben de volumen, quiero ver tu rostro y lo único que atino es a sujetar tus cabellos con mis manos, las tuyas ahora están bajo mis brazos lo cual me permite tener un mayor contacto con tu piel, comienzas a morder lo que este al alcance de tus labios.

Grito gimiendo. Ya no puedo mas y dejo que la oleada de energía consuma todo mi ser, puedo sentir un liquido caliente recorriendo mi intimidad.

Consigo sentir en mi ser las contracciones de mi cuerpo, el latir de tu corazón... por fin me siento uno contigo.

Después de todo lo que ha pasado descansas tu peso sobre mi, permitiéndome continuar con este sentimiento que extrañamente me hace feliz.

El cansancio me invade mientras tu vuelves a vestirte.

Y te retiras sin dirigirme ni una sola palabra. Solo me regalas un pequeño beso en los labios.

Cierras la puerta y comienzo a repetir quedamente tu nombre, logro escucharte cerrar la puerta con llave.

Y aunque no pueda verte, se que sonríes al escucharme decir tu nombre.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ah! Por cierto este fic es yaoi, así que si te incomoda este tipo de genero creo que seria mejor que no lo leyeras... jeje

Es algo extraño, pero digamos que me inspire después de leer un fic que se llama "Adicto a tu piel" de o-o-Mayumi-o-o, el cual creo que es muy bueno, podrían pensar que el mío es algo así como una precuela. Si lo quieren leer (lo cual recomiendo) dejen un review y a partir de ahi pueden entrar a su perfil (ya que ha sido muy linda y me ha dejado uno)

Los reviews son para presumir y levantar un poco la moral, pero si gustan también pueden enviarme un mensaje privado.

Review! Review!

νννννν (click aqui)


End file.
